


Half a Soul

by StarWitness42



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWitness42/pseuds/StarWitness42
Summary: Alec’s never really seen the point of a soul. That’s probably why he gave half of his away before he turned eighteen and never thought twice of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble based on the parabatai promo that dropped tonight. So many feels!

* * *

Alec’s never really seen the point of a soul. That’s probably why he gave half of his away before he turned eighteen and never thought twice of it. _It’s such a monumental decision_ , everyone said. _You need to think this through_. But thinking never really came into play. He cared about Jace, loved him like… something. A jumbled mass of _something_. And so when Jace asked, _yes_ was the only possible answer. Simple as that.

Half a soul.

That’s not something he ever really considered, what it might feel like to have that half ripped to shreds, layers peeled back like tissue paper. With him gone, he can’t live, and he means that on a strict, literal level. Sure it’s _possible_. Luke survived it. But Luke is gun metal, a man of iron, and all Alec seems to be right now is aluminum. The foil kind that you can tear with minimal effort. And so he’ll do anything up to and including die to not have to live without Jace. It’s just physics. Math. _Simple_.

But then there’s him.

When he goes into the water, it’s oddly not Jace he’s thinking of, given how focused he’s been of late. But then he knows Jace is safe. Clary and Izzy have him. He’s home. Not _technically_ yet because they’re all in the ocean, but they’ve got him. And it’s like as soon as he realizes that, the rushing in his ears stops. Like when waves foam away and all that’s left is smooth sand only here, it’s a name.

Magnus.

Jace is back. Jace is safe. Jace is alive and Alec is, too. He doesn’t have to die anymore. And with the realization that there’s no reason to die comes the equally monumental one that he actually has something to live for. Something other than duty, honor, and family. Something just his. And so when the water surrounds him, pulling him into the black, he makes damn sure that his last thought is that one. That name. The one he’ll do anything to return to.

Because when you look at the math, he’s got another half a soul left. And he’s just itching to give it away.


End file.
